Uśmiechy
by Altair Abe Black
Summary: Alfie Owens dorósł i spotyka dwóch najważniejszych mężczyzn swojego życia w dwóch ważnych momentach życia. Nie tylko swojego, ale także ich. Być może Doktor pomaga Torchwood. Popowy fluff na pokrzepienie serc.


_Napisane do tego gifsetu: post/38019450838/davidtennantsclevertongue  
_

**Uśmiechy**

_Kiss me hard before you go  
Summertime sadness  
I just wanted you to know  
That, baby, you're the best_

Lana Del Rey, _Summertime sadness_

* * *

Alfred Owens jest stworzony do uśmiechania się, ale kiedy spotyka dwóch najważniejszych mężczyzn w swoim życiu, oni się uśmiechają, Alfred nie. Okaże się jednak, że to oni, a nie Alfred, są prawdziwie nieszczęśliwi.

Pierwszego z nich spotyka przypadkiem, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydaje przez jakiś czas, bo generalnie prawdopodobieństwo wpadnięcia na kogoś podczas wsiadania do taksówki jest raczej znikome.

- Przepraszam – mówi ten ktoś, kiedy Alfred o mało co nie przewraca się na ulicy. – Biegłem dokądś.

- Dokąd? – pyta Alfred, bo czasem zapomina, że jest poważnym panem prawnikiem. Jest zaciekawiony, ale nie uśmiecha się bez powodu, ostatnio nie ma na to żadnej ochoty.

- Teraz już nie pamiętam – oznajmia nieznajomy i uśmiecha się niesamowicie. – Jestem Jack. Kapitan Jack Harkness – dodaje, nie odrywając spojrzenia od Alfreda, a w oczach ma coś takiego, że Alfred pamiętałby go, nawet gdyby nie wymienił _tego_ nazwiska.

- Więc to wszystko prawda.

Alfred Owens poznaje pierwszego z dwóch najważniejszych mężczyzn w swoim życiu na ulicy, obok taksówki, która w końcu odjeżdża, i z szoku zapomina się uśmiechnąć. Wyleczy tę dolegliwość – niedomiar uśmiechu – dosyć szybko, ale jeszcze o tym nie wie. Prawdę mówiąc, czasy nie są ku temu sprzyjające.

- Nie wiem, co o mnie słyszałeś, ale to z pewnością nie dorównuje prawdzie – zapewnia Jack i jakimś cudem udaje im się wejść z powrotem na chodnik. Alfred odpowiada hardym spojrzeniem.

- Alfred Owens. Co powiesz na herbatę?

- Chętnie. – Nawet gdyby Alfred usłyszał kiedyś, że Jack Harkness potrafi zgodzić się na wypicie herbaty w sposób absolutnie jednoznaczny, na pewno by w to nie uwierzył. Nikt nie jest w stanie zgodzić się na herbatę takim tonem. Ale Jack Harkness jest niemożliwy.

No więc idą razem na herbatę i jest to sytuacja dosyć jednoznaczna.

- Ojciec opowiadał mi o tobie – mówi Alfred w taki sposób, że nawet Jack Harkness wie, że język potrzebny mu będzie jedynie do rozmowy. Przynajmniej tym razem. – Podróżowałeś z _nim._

- Z Doktorem – uzupełnia Jack na wszelki wypadek.

- Oczywiście. – Alfred Owens potrafi być takim prawnikiem, kiedy tego zechce, kiedy zakłada nogę na nogę i łączy czubki długich palców wystudiowanym ruchem. – Jeśli ty istniejesz, on też. Powiedz mi, jak do niego dotrzeć.

- No cóż, ja zazwyczaj biegłem.

Przez chwilę patrzą sobie w oczy w niemym starciu i przez chwilę Jack nie pamięta, że jest nieszczęśliwy, tak bardzo skupia się na wyzwaniu w Alfredzie.

Jack nie wie jeszcze, że właśnie siedzi przed nim drugi najważniejszy mężczyzna jego życia. Zazwyczaj wie takie rzeczy, ale tym razem zalewa go na powrót fala smutku, tak jakby siedział w jednym miejscu zbyt długo, musiał wstać i dalej uciekać przed koszmarami, przed wspomnieniami i wyrzutami sumienia.

- Nie da się do niego dotrzeć. On przychodzi sam, jeśli tego chce.

- Wiem o tym! Myślisz, że ojciec tego również mi nie powiedział? Że nie wiem wszystkiego?!

- Najwyraźniej nie – zauważa Jack raczej chłodno, co jest dla niego niecodzienne i co nie będzie jedyną niecodzienną rzeczą, jaka go spotka w najbliższym czasie. Mimochodem zauważa, że Alfred wygląda wyjątkowo dobrze, kiedy traci panowanie nad sobą. – Czego ode mnie chcesz?

- A czego oczekujesz? – pyta nagle Alfred, bo on także jest w tej chwili przede wszystkim smutnym mężczyzną, który stracił to, co zawsze dawało mu nadzieję i wiarę. W jakimkolwiek sensie.

Jack ma ochotę krzyczeć i uciekać, i to kolejna niecodzienna rzecz, ale zamiast tego wstaje i podchodzi bardzo blisko Alfreda, który wciąż siedzi na fotelu we własnym apartamencie, bo zupełnym przypadkiem nie mogliby odbywać tej rozmowy nigdzie indziej. Jack podchodzi bardzo blisko i jest to jeden z niewielu momentów, kiedy może patrzeć na Alfreda z góry, ale kapitan Jack Harkness nie ma w zwyczaju patrzeć na nikogo z góry i nie zamierza tego zmieniać. Kiedy klęka, uświadamia sobie, że mylił się w kwestii użycia języka, i wie, że zamierza spotkać Alfreda jeszcze raz.

Niecodziennych rzeczy ciąg dalszy.

* * *

Po raz drugi spotykają się w biurze, w którym pracuje Alfred, i wszystko jest bardzo dziwne, bo Jack ma na sobie garnitur – jak wszyscy – i równocześnie jest wyjątkowy, bo uśmiecha do pracowników bez powodu i mruga przynajmniej do co drugiej osoby. Co ciekawsze, co trzecia odpowiada. Sekretarka zapowiada pana Jacka Harknessa przez interkom, a Alfred każe jej go wpuścić, więc Jack wślizguje się do jego gabinetu.

- Dobrze wyglądasz – mówi Alfred, który nie jest zdziwiony ani przybyciem Jacka, ani jego wyglądem.

- Ty też. – Jack posyła mu uśmiech, ale widać, że coś go przytłacza.

- Po co przyszedłeś?

- Po radę. – Przez chwilę obaj stoją w milczeniu, niezdecydowani, czego konkretnie chcą.

- Radę ode mnie? Prawniczą? – dziwi się w końcu Alfred, ale Jack tylko kręci głową, więc obaj wiedzą, że to, co kapitan za chwilę powie, będzie wyjątkowo głupie i obaj zechcą jak najszybciej o tym zapomnieć, bo wprawi ich w zakłopotanie i będzie bolało, każdego na swój sposób. Nie mylą się.

- Co robisz, żeby zapomnieć? Żeby pozbyć się... wszystkiego?

Alfred nie chce odpowiadać, bo nie jest z tego dumny, nie jest z tego nawet zadowolony, nie wtedy, kiedy tego nie robi, ale Jack ma w oczach coś takiego, że...

- Spotykam się z Jackami Harknessami. – Wisi między nimi znamienne "jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli", ale przecież Jack wie, więc nie trzeba tego dodawać.

- To mi nie pomaga – zauważa.

Alfred wzrusza ramionami.

- Mi też nie.

Jack kiwa głową, rzuca krótkie „dzięki" i wychodzi. Alfred patrzy za nim z zaciśniętymi ustami, a w myślach ma tylko jedno pragnienie rozbite na wiele drobnych rzeczy, na tęsknotę za rodziną, na poczucie winy, na skruchę, na żal do siebie, na obwinianie siebie, ale przede wszystkim tak bardzo chciałby, żeby Doktor się pojawił i żeby wszystko już zawsze było dobrze.

* * *

Kiedy spotykają się kolejny raz – to zawsze jest „kiedy" i obaj uważają, że to słowo najlepiej oddaje charakter ich znajomości – Jack wygląda źle, nie w sensie estetycznym, bo przecież niemożliwe, by Jack wyglądał źle w tym sensie, ale w sensie nastroju. Alfred wie, że coś się stało, chociaż nigdy nie rozmawiają zbyt wiele, wie, że w życiu Jacka stało się coś bardzo złego i że Jack tęskni, ale do tej pory Alfred nigdy nie zapytał, ma na to zbyt wiele taktu. Tylko że tym razem Jack wygląda naprawdę źle, więc to Alfred osuwa się na kolana i łapie go za biodra, a potem nie pozwala mu wyjść, bo jest późny wieczór, a pan prawnik nie ma akurat w grafiku żadnego spotkania.

- Zostań, Jack.

I Jack tak bardzo chce powiedzieć „Nie mogę" albo „Nie chcę", ale nie mówi, tylko zagryza wargi – obie – i patrzy na Alfreda. Wie, że ten mężczyzna spotkał kiedyś Doktora, że tęskni za nim i że coś go przytłacza, gryzie od środka, że nie spotyka się z własną rodziną, i może Jacka powinno to obchodzić, ale póki obaj po prostu próbują zapomnieć, jest _wystarczająco, _bo chociaż Jack nigdy nie robił nic tylko „wystarczająco", to tym razem się stara. Ale nie może, po tym krótkim „zostań" nie może, więc idzie za Alfredem do salonu, gdzie piją drogie wino, a potem Jack rezygnuje i prosi o wódkę, bo przytłacza go atmosfera, sprawiająca, że Jack myśli tylko o jednym. O mężczyźnie swojego życia.

- Jack. – Alfred w końcu mu przerywa. – Kto to był?

I okazuje się, że ma być między nimi więcej sytuacji pełnych głupio doniosłych słów i zakłopotania.

- Miłość.

A potem Jack mówi więcej, nieskładnie, szybko, w szyję Alfreda, w jego kark, w jego brzuch, jego uda, wszędzie, byle nie wprost.

- Najpierw był... Doktor, myślałem, że... ale potem zacząłem umierać... i Torchwood, moje Torchwood, moi ludzie... _przyjaciele_... nazywał się Ianto. – Imię tego kogoś parzy skórę Alfreda, kiedy Jack wchodzi w niego, sycząc, i żaden z nich nie wie, czy to powstrzymywany płacz, czy krzyk, czy jęk rozpaczy albo ponurej przyjemności, czy wszystkiego naraz. – Zginął – mówi potem Jack. – Przeze mnie. Nie potrafiłem go uratować. Nie przybył... on, Doktor. Więc Ianto zginął, bo ja nie byłem dość dobry, a Doktora nie było, bo Doktor do nas nie przychodzi, tak jak my nie przychodziliśmy do niego.

Alfred czuje przez skórę, jak bardzo znaczące jest to wyznanie, i nagle rozumie, że musi coś zrobić, że Jack, tak jak Alfred, jest stworzony do uśmiechu, do radości, do pogody ducha i to jest jedna z tych rzeczy, które nigdy nie powinny się zmienić. Stały punkt we wszechświecie, przypomina sobie Alfred, a potem po prostu leży z Jackiem w skotłowanej pościeli, na drogim materacu w domu bez ducha i wie, że Jack potrzebuje Doktora bardziej niż on sam. Stały punkt we wszechświecie i może dlatego wszystko wydaje się nie takie w życiu ich obu, bo stałe punkty nie mogą być zmienione. A więc należy go naprawić.

A potem, na granicy snu, dociera do Alfreda, że on, Alfred Owens, może być kluczowym elementem i wie, co musi zrobić. Zasypia już, kiedy wraca do niego wiara w Doktora. Zasypia, więc jej nie zauważa, nie zauważa, że to jest właśnie ten najważniejszy moment znajomości z Jackiem, a kiedy budzi się rano, Jacka już nie ma, a pewność już jest.

I to jest moment, w którym Alfred na powrót się uśmiecha, i jest to też moment, w którym Doktor leczy pierwszą dolegliwość, niedobór uśmiechu Alfreda Owensa, prawnika z City.

* * *

Aż w końcu Jack przychodzi po raz ostatni, wciąż tak samo zrozpaczony, przytłoczony zdarzeniami, i mówi tylko „Muszę uciekać" i chociaż się przy tym uśmiecha, to Alfred wie, że taki uśmiech jest prawdziwy tylko wtedy, kiedy spojrzy się na niego do góry nogami.

Jack całuje Alfreda, bo nie wie czemu, ale czuje, że tak, ten mężczyzna jest cholernie ważny i chociaż nigdy się tego nie dowie, to mimo wszystko czuje, więc powstrzymuje się przed powiedzeniem wszystkich tych rzeczy, które chodzą mu po głowie w każdej wolnej sekundzie, a które zawierają w sobie „Doktor nie przyjdzie" i „On wszystkich traci", i inne pełne niechęci i smutku rzeczy. Bo Jack kocha Doktora, ale równocześnie tak bardzo cierpi. Ale kiedy patrzy na Alfreda leżącego na łóżku, z jasnymi kręconymi włosami – wszędzie – z jasną cerą i piegami, i uśmiechem, i głębokimi oczami – kiedy patrzy na Alfreda, to nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że on jest dobry i właściwy, więc w końcu mówi tylko:

- Dziękuję, Alfie.

A Alfred odprowadza go do drzwi – nago – i mówi mu na pożegnanie:

- To ja dziękuję, Jack.

Obaj wiedzą, że mówienie takich rzeczy oznacza brak powrotu i obaj cieszą się, że mogli to powiedzieć, obaj do swojego drugiego najważniejszego mężczyzny w życiu. Nie wiedzą, za co sobie dziękują. Jeden z nich nigdy się nie dowie, drugi zrozumie to dużo później, ale to też jest właściwe. Dlatego obaj ostatecznie się uśmiechają.

* * *

_Got my bad baby by my heavenly side  
I know if I go, I'll die happy tonight_

Lana Del Rey, _Summertime sadness_

* * *

Drugiego z dwóch najważniejszego mężczyzn w swoim życiu Alfred Owens również spotyka przypadkiem, chociaż jest to przypadek planowany, bo tak się składa, że Alfred czekał na niego całe życie.

Alfred wrócił już do rodziny, do ich uśmiechów i ich ciepła, i znów ma w zwyczaju uśmiechać się bez powodu, bo jego twarz jest do tego stworzona, tak jak stworzona jest do jasnego, przystrzyżonego zarostu i niebieskozielonych oczu. I czeka, a Doktor pojawia się, ratuje świat, a potem zabiera Alfreda ze sobą. Tak po prostu.

Tylko że nie do końca.

- Jak to: czekałeś na mnie? – dziwi się Doktor, fryzura w nieładzie, przekrzywiona muszka, osmalone brwi i ten szalony uśmiech na twarzy, tylko przez chwilę. – Na mnie... nikt nie czeka.

- Kłamiesz, Doktorze – odpowiada Alfred, prawnik, lat trzydzieści i kilka. – Jest wiele osób. Jest jedna, która wyjątkowo cię potrzebuje, i nie mam na myśli siebie. Potrzebujesz towarzystwa. Weź mnie – kończy Alfred i obaj nagle nabierają ochoty na rozpatrywanie wieloznaczności ukrytej w tym krótkim zdaniu.

- Ty nie... ty... uhm! – argumentuje Doktor, ale mimo usilnych starań wypada słabo, bo stoją przecież na pokładzie szumiącej Tardis od dobrego kwadransa, w czasie którego Alfred zdążył przekrzywić muchę Doktora i zmierzwić jego włosy, natomiast Doktor, kiedy nie wymachiwał rękami, przyciskał Alfreda do siebie. Osmalone brwi są całe szczęście pamiątką jedynie po ratowaniu świata.

Zupełnie odwrotnie do poprzedniego przypadku, tym razem Alfred wie, że ma przed sobą – nad sobą – pod sobą – wszędzie – najważniejszego mężczyznę w swoim życiu. Nie uśmiecha się, bo ma zajęte usta, ale robi to wewnętrznie, bo ludzie tacy jak on po prostu mają dodatkowe zdolności.

Natomiast Doktor ma żonę, z którą pozostaje w związku bardzo luźnym i o której przez chwilę pamięta, bo jest wspaniała, ale potem zdradza go własne ciało i nawet go o to nie obwinia, bo jest ono jedyną rzeczą, która kogokolwiek w tej chwili zdradza. A Alfred jest tego wart.

Alfred Owens jest jednym z bardzo niewielu ludzi, którzy kiedykolwiek leżeli w łóżku w sypialni Tardis. Jest też jedną z trzech osób, myśli Doktor, z bólem wspominając Amy i Rory'ego, zawsze razem, z Doktorem na straży – czterech, poprawia się na myśl o River – pięciu, doprecyzowuje na myśl o Jacku, bo tak się składa, że River Song zawsze mu o nim przypomina, tak jak Jack Harkness przypomina Doktorowi o River – jedną z pięciu osób, które nie leżały w łóżku w sypialni Tardis same. Jedną z trzech, które leżały tam z Doktorem. I jedną z... jedyną, która nic nie mówi.

Doktor patrzy na niego uważnie, niepewny, co powinien zrobić. Tardis mruczy i zdaje się, że przez chwilę zarówno Doktor, jak i Alfred po prostu słuchają jej opowieści o gwiazdach. A potem Alfred wzdycha i obraca się na plecy z leniwym uśmiechem, a na czoło opadają mu krótkie loki, do tej pory zawsze nienagannie uczesane.

- Przepraszam – mówi Alfred i jest to jedyne słowo, którego Doktor nie chciałby usłyszeć. Bo to po prostu nie jest odpowiednie słowo, to słowo jest Doktorem i on wcale nie...

- Niby za co? Bo chyba nie za to? – Doktor wykonuje nieokreślony ruch ręką, mający wskazywać, że bardzo nie chciałby musieć wypowiadać słowa „seks".

- Nie wierzyłem, że przyjdziesz. Rodzice zawsze w to wierzyli. Czasem... czasem tak bardzo mnie to denerwowało...! Ta ich wiara, ta wdzięczność do ciebie, to uwielbienie, to... wszystko! Przepraszam. Przez to pokłóciłem się z nimi i wyjechałem. Nie rozmawiałem z nimi chyba ze trzy lata.

Alfred wbija wzrok w sufit. Widać gwiazdy, bo przecież Władca Czasu nie mógłby mieć sufitu innego niż przezroczysty, ale Doktor nie patrzy na nie. Patrzy na Alfreda i będzie patrzył jeszcze wiele razy, ale o tym nie wie, więc patrzy na wszelki wypadek, przekonany, że jak zawsze rozstaną się zbyt szybko, przed końcem opowieści.

- Alfie – mówi Doktor miękko. Brzmi jakby zastanawiał się nad tym imieniem. – Ale wróciłeś.

Przez chwilę wisi nad nimi cisza, a potem Doktor dostaje gęsiej skórki i zeskakuje z łóżka, zbiera swoje rzeczy i ubiera się. Alfred obserwuje go z zainteresowaniem, ze smutkiem na twarzy, bo Alfred Owens, mimo że jest prawnikiem, ma dobre serce, serce człowieka, który postępuje właściwie. Doktor ma takie dwa.

- Wróciłem, bo kogoś spotkałem, a ten ktoś uświadomił mi, jak bardzo tęsknię.

- Za kim? – pyta Doktor, wkładając skarpetki, i jest to najzabawniejszy widok na świecie, bo Alfred nie przypuszczał, że ktoś taki jak Doktor, Nadciągający Sztorm, Władca Czasu, nosi skarpetki w groszki, które zakłada, podskakując na jednej nodze i obijając się o meble, bo nie umie utrzymać równowagi. Po chwili zastanowienia, po spojrzeniu na rozczochranego, niesamowicie skupionego Doktora, marszczącego wciąż osmalone brwi, po wspomnieniu wymachujących rąk i nieskoordynowanych ruchów ta wizja przestaje być tak nieprawdopodobna.

- Tęskniłem za moją rodziną. Za opowieściami o szaleńcu w budce, który ratuje świat i który pokazał moim rodzicom, że się kochają. Tata zna wszystkie opowieści o tobie.

- Był w moim umyśle, ale nie sądziłem, że pamięta...

- Pamięta. Napisał książkę. Ja też, kilka. Nie są zbyt popularne – przyznaje Alfred. – Pewnie dlatego, że dzieciństwo innych ludzi nie było ciebie pełne, a ich rodzice nie są twoimi największymi fanami. Tęskniłem za tym wszystkim. I za tobą.

Doktor zatrzymuje się na chwilę, żeby zapiąć szelki. Alfred tymczasem wciąż leży na łóżku, nagi, tylko nieuważnie przykryty kołdrą, i patrzy, więc przez chwilę obaj nie robią nic, tylko patrzą. Oswajają się.

- Stormageddon. – Doktor się uśmiecha jak dziecko, jak łobuz. Władcy Czasu oswajają się bardzo szybko.

* * *

Kiedy Doktor wchodzi do Tardis i nie znajduje w niej Alfreda, wpada w panikę, bo Doktor tak często nie znajduje ludzi, których kocha, i nigdy nie jest przygotowany. Władcy Czasu nie oswajają się ze wszystkim, a strata jest jedną z tych rzeczy, z którymi nigdy nie umieli sobie radzić, bo Władcy Czasu na Gallifrey zawsze żyli razem, jednako zmienni, ale stali, nieumierający. Ale Gallifrey także zostało stracone i Doktor panikuje.

- Alfie! – krzyczy Doktor, tak bardzo pragnąc, żeby Alfred tam był, tam, gdzie powinien być. Ale nie ma go. Tardis mruczy cicho, snując swoje opowieści o gwiazdach, jak gdyby wszystko wciąż było w porządku.

Doktor szuka Alfreda wszędzie, w sypialni, w pomieszczeniu pod pokojem sterowniczym, w kilku wersjach biblioteki, na basenie, w garderobie, kuchni, ogrodzie, tym dziwnym schowku, w którym upycha wszystkie rzeczy zabrane z najróżniejszych planet, w lesie, w dawnym pokoju Amy i Rory'ego i w każdym innym miejscu, które przyjdzie mu do głowy. Ale Alfreda nie ma i w końcu Doktor może tylko opaść na ławkę tuż obok konsoli i wbijać wzrok w pokrętła i dźwignie.

- Doktorze! – woła Alfred, bo oczywiście, że Alfred jest wciąż w Tardis, Alfred, który nie mógłby nawet wymyślić powodu, dla którego miałoby go tam nie być. – Co się stało?!

Podbiega do Doktora i Doktor ma naprawdę dziwny wyraz twarzy, trochę szok, trochę ulgę, a trochę złość.

- Co się z tobą działo? Miałeś tu być!

- Byłem – mówi ostrożnie Alfred, przekładając książkę z ręki do ręki. – W bibliotece. Wyglądała na małą, ale kiedy przechodziłem przez pokoje, to ciągnęły się w nieskończoność, chociaż wszystkie wyglądały tak samo. Przepraszam, że ci nie powiedziałem. – Przez chwilę się waha, a jego twarz wygląda, jakby zamierzała zapytać, nawet jeśli mózg tego nie zechce, więc Alfred w końcu się poddaje i pyta z prawdziwym, radosnym bibliofilskim entuzjazmem: - Masz wszystkie książki?

- Wszystkie, jakie istnieją. Biblioteka jest pętlą wymiarów. To tylko jeden pokój, ale istnieje bez końca, ciągle inny. To paradoks podtrzymywany przez Tardis! Sam go zrobiłem – wyjaśnia z dumą Doktor, na chwilę zapominając, jak bardzo to było złe, to zniknięcie. – Może tam wejść dowolna ilość osób i nigdy się nie spotkać. Och. A ja cię szukałem!

Alfred uśmiecha się niepewnie i wyciąga do Doktora rękę, a potem ciągnie go do sypialni, o ile Tardis może mieć jakieś sypialnie, do pokoju o gwiezdnym, przezroczystym suficie, przez który można patrzeć wprost na kosmos. I żaden z nich na niego nie patrzy, nie w tej chwili, bo Doktor jest zły, na siebie, na Alfreda i na Tardis z jej nieskończoną biblioteką, ale głównie na siebie, za swoją głupotę, za wspomnienia, które go naszły, wspomnienia tych, których stracił. I jeśli Alfred kiedykolwiek się zastanawiał, dlaczego Doktor nazywa się Nadciągającym Sztormem, to traci wszelkie wątpliwości, kiedy zostaje przyciśnięty do łóżka i kiedy nabiera pewności, że będzie miał siniaki, i kiedy krzyczy z przyjemności, bo tak właśnie powinno być. Zawsze.

A potem Doktor się nie ubiera, tylko zostaje w łóżku i obaj patrzą w gwiazdy, kiedy Alfred mówi:

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że masz każdą książkę, jaka istnieje, a ja mogę przeczytać wszystkie dzięki Tardis? To najwspanialsza rzecz na świecie! Dziękuję, Doktorze.

- Mhm – mówi Doktor, przymykając oczy, zmęczony i uspokojony.

- Czytałeś je wszystkie? – nie przestaje pytać Alfred, który teraz przypomina roześmianego chłopca, a nie dorosłego mężczyznę, jeszcze wciąż trochę prawnika, lat trzydzieści i kilka.

- Mhm – mówi Doktor ponownie, tym razem radośniej, jak zawsze dumny i zadowolony, kiedy może się czymś pochwalić.

- To znaczy, że czytałeś też moje i taty.

Tym razem Doktor nie mówi „Mhm", ale podnosi się na łokciu i całuje Alfreda. Alfred odpycha go ze śmiechem, udowadniając, że został stworzony do sytuacji takich jak ta, bo po prostu wygląda wtedy tak, jak powinien wyglądać, bo to jest _właściwe._

- Odpowiedz!

- Czytałem – mówi Doktor, poddając się.

- I co?

- Ja przekoloryzowałbym je w inny sposób.

A potem dalej się śmieją, Tardis mruczy, a kosmos przepływa nad nimi nieporuszony i to wydaje się dobre, nawet jeśli nie istnieje już Gallifrey, Doktor stracił zbyt wielu przyjaciół, a Alfred wciąż żałuje rzeczy, które kiedyś zrobił.

* * *

Za którymś razem wbiegają do Tardis z ulgą, Doktor niemal zwisa z konsoli, a Alfred po prostu wie, że to nie jest coś, co chce robić, bo jego tatą jest Craig, Który Nie Chce Podróżować, a on sam kocha książki i został prawnikiem, a są to zajęcia, które nie zakładają biegania i ryzykowania życiem i Alfred zawsze zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Po prostu myślał, że z Doktorem jest inaczej, tylko problem polega na tym, że wcale nie, z Doktorem wszystko jest inne, ale Alfred wciąż nie chce – nie może – nie umie – tak żyć, nie wtedy, kiedy w Tardis jest ta ogromna biblioteka ze wszystkimi istniejącymi książkami, a on ma ją opuścić tylko po to, by któregoś razu nie wrócić. Bo kiedy Alfred patrzy na obdartego, zakurzonego Doktora, ze śladami krwi w kąciku ust, kiedy wie, że sam nie wygląda lepiej, to równocześnie jest mu tak bardzo przykro, że nie potrafi być inny, nie potrafi być kimś, kto by to pokochał, to ciągłe niebezpieczeństwo i bieganie, ale jedyne, czego chce Alfred, to móc mieszkać w Tardis i kochać Doktora, i czytać jego książki, i być dla niego zawsze, kiedy będzie tego potrzebował. No więc Alfred wie, że musi mu to powiedzieć, dłużej nie może odwlekać tego, czego nie da się odwlec.

No, prawie, bo jednak kąpiel w ogromnej wannie, w której siedzi Doktor, jest bardziej naglącą sprawą i każdy by to przyznał.

- Doktorze – mówi Alfred, zanurzając się w wodzie aż po brodę. Ręce Doktora zniknęły pod warstwą piany, a Alfred ma zamknięte oczy, i Doktor udowadnia, że cały czas będzie Alfreda zaskakiwać. Najwyraźniej Doktor faktycznie przeczytał wszystkie książki, bo niektóre musiały pochodzić z planet składających się z wody i niesamowicie kreatywnych kochanków skorych do spisania kilku pomysłów swojego autorstwa.

- Alfie – mówi Doktor miękko bardzo długi czas później, jeszcze bardziej zmęczony, ale już bez śladów krwi i z całą pewnością nie obdarty – bo ciężko być obdartym, kiedy jest się nagim. – Chyba chciałeś coś powiedzieć.

Alfred, który właśnie wyciera włosy ręcznikiem, kwituje poprzez śmiech:

- Fajnie, że zauważyłeś.

Doktor odchyla głowę w tył i rzuca Alfredowi spojrzenie-do-góry-nogami i Alfred mógłby się domyślić, że jest jedyną osobą, która kiedykolwiek oglądała takiego Doktora – Doktora, który uratował już świat i który nigdzie nie pędzi, Doktora zadowolonego i zupełnie spokojnego, uśmiechniętego, z pianą na policzku i mokrymi, przyklejonymi do czoła włosami – ale się nie domyśla, bo też po co, jeśli jest mu tak dobrze, że nie mogłoby być lepiej. Ale jest mu też z tego powodu bardzo trudno, bo Doktor zaraz prawdopodobnie odeśle go na Ziemię, skoro Alfred nie umie ratować świata razem z nim i jest beznadziejnym towarzyszem, ale zanim to się stanie, Doktor musi zrobić jeszcze tylko jedną, jedyną, najważniejszą rzecz, skoro wreszcie znaleźli chwilę czasu.

- Co się stało? – pyta Doktor, wychodząc z wanny, i nikt nigdy nie śmiałby przypuszczać, że ten wspaniały Władca Czasu, Pogromca Daleków, ma na piersi najwyżej pięć włosów i każdy w zupełnie innej części torsu, a mimo to potrafi wyglądać niesamowicie dobrze.

No więc Doktor wygląda absurdalnie i wspaniale równocześnie, a Alfred ma na głowie ręcznik i wcale nie uważa, żeby to była odpowiednia sytuacja, ale jest wyjątkowo właściwa i odpowiednia dla Doktora, który, no cóż, po prostu jest sobą i ta sytuacja nie mogłaby wyglądać inaczej.

- Jest... coś – zaczyna Alfred wyjątkowo niezręcznie, bo od dawna już nie jest prawnikiem. – O co chciałbym cię prosić, zanim mnie zostawisz.

Już w momencie mówienia Alfred zdaje sobie sprawę, że to nie jest coś, co Doktor chciałby usłyszeć. To Doktora zostawiają inni i jeśli Doktor kiedyś kogoś zostawił, to tylko dlatego, że _tak było właściwie._

- Dlaczego miałbym cię zostawić? Chcesz odejść? – pyta Doktor niespokojnie, bo tak się składa, że kiedyś o tym rozmawiali, o tym, że Doktor boi się znów do kogoś przywiązać, a Alfred powiedział mu wtedy, że Doktor i tak to robi i że to jest dobre. A Doktor miał wtedy taką minę, jakby naprawdę potrzebował tego zapewnienia od jednego ludzkiego mężczyzny, młodszego od niego o jakiś tysiąc lat.

- Nie, Doktorze, to... najpierw obiecaj mi, że zrobisz coś. Uratujesz kogoś.

Doktor marszczy brwi i przekrzywia głowę.

- Nie robię nic innego – zauważa z pewnym wyrzutem, jak zawsze, kiedy nie wie, co się dzieje i kiedy jest zły, i Alfredowi robi się przykro i irytuje się na siebie, więc przez chwilę obaj nie są za bardzo w nastroju do rozmowy, a potem Alfred ściąga z włosów ręcznik i wyciera pianę z piersi Doktora.

- Ja... spotkałem kiedyś Jacka.

Moment zajmuje im przetrawienie tego stwierdzenia, ze wszystkimi możliwymi znaczeniami. Doktor zastanawia się, w jakim stanie był tamten Jack. On sam nie rozmawiał z nim od ostatniej regeneracji, ale słyszał, co się stało.

- Myślę, że Jack bardzo pragnął umrzeć.

- Dlaczego? – pyta Doktor zamiast „Domyślam się" albo „Chciał tego od dawna", albo „Nie uda mu się to".

- Bo stracił najważniejszą osobę w swoim życiu.

- To się zdarza – stwierdza Doktor sztywno i odsuwa się od Alfreda, wyciera włosy odwrócony tyłem, a potem rozgląda się za ubraniami, ale zupełnym przypadkiem Alfred stoi tuż koło wieszaka ze szlafrokami.

- Doktorze. – Doktor niechętnie patrzy na niego, zastanawiając się, jak najlepiej ubrać w słowa wykład na temat paradoksów czasowych i już niemal decyduje się na „Nie da się", kiedy Alfred, w którym od zawsze tkwiło coś z prawnika, kontynuuje: - Wiem, że istnieje coś takiego jak punkt stały, którego nie można zmienić, ale to nie jest to. Nie przerywaj mi!

No więc Doktor stoi bezradnie, pozbawiony szlafroka, i nie przerywa.

- Wiem, że nie jest, Doktorze. Bo punktem stałym jest Jack, który nie pragnie umrzeć, a umiera. Wiesz, że tak. Wiesz, że Torchwood zostało zniszczone i że zginął tam Ianto Jones, i że od tej pory Jack... nie jest już Jackiem. Wiem, że możesz polecieć tam i go uratować, sprawić, żeby nie zginął. Możesz? – Alfred wbija w Doktora natarczywe, nieugięte spojrzenie.

Doktor wzdycha.

- Nie wiesz, o co mnie prosisz.

- Możesz? – powtarza Alfred i przez chwilę nawet Tardis zdaje się obserwować, który z nich okaże się bardziej uparty.

Doktor wydaje z siebie bardzo nieartykułowany dźwięk, świadczący o bezgranicznej frustracji.

- Muszę to przemyśleć – mówi wreszcie i Alfred potulnie podaje mu szlafrok, a potem znika w bibliotece, pozwalając Doktorowi rozbijać się po wszechświecie policyjną budką z zaciągniętym hamulcem, przy dźwiękach irytacji i pełnych pasji monologach o niskości i miałkości rasy ludzkiej z malutkiej, nic nieznaczącej planety na obrzeżach kosmosu.

A potem Alfred wraca, a Doktor wbija wzrok w ruchomą kolumnę, rotor czasowy, w głównym pomieszczeniu Tardis.

- Alfie – mówi, kiedy Alfred siada obok niego na ławce przy konsoli sterowniczej i czeka. – To nie jest punkt stały, masz rację. Mógłbym tam polecieć i być może go uratować. Być może mi się nie uda. Ale nawet jeśli mi się uda, to nie ma sensu. On i tak w końcu umrze i zostawi Jacka. To jest punkt stały.

- Nieważne. Daj mu jeszcze kilka lat.

Ktoś mógłby zastanowić się, dlaczego Alfredowi tak bardzo na tym zależy i dlaczego ryzykuje gniew Doktora i odesłanie na Ziemię, ale warto pamiętać, że Jack Harkness jest drugim najważniejszym mężczyzną Alfreda, tym, który pozwolił mu spotkać tego najważniejszego. I być może czas, jaki był im przeznaczony, Alfredowi i Doktorowi, okazał się po prostu mocno ograniczony.

- Jeśli to zrobię, wytworzy się paradoks. Spotkałeś Jacka, który go stracił, a teraz chcesz, żeby to nigdy się nie wydarzyło, żebym uratował kogoś od tego, co nigdy się nie wydarzy, jeśli mi się uda! Twoje wspomnienia się nie zmienią, bo to wszystko musi wydarzyć się przez ciebie i...

- Ale powiedziałeś, że to możliwe – przypomina niepewnie Alfred, nie potrafiąc określić, co właściwie myśli albo czuje Doktor, który przecież czuje dwa razy więcej, bo ma dwa serca, i myśli za cały kosmos.

- Bo to jest możliwe. Ale nie wiem, co się wtedy stanie. Tu, w Tardis, nic, bo ona podtrzymuje wszelakie paradoksy, ale gdybyś wyszedł na zewnątrz... Alfie. Nie mógłbyś już nigdy wyjść poza Tardis, bo zginąłbyś, wybuchł, pękłaby ci głowa, zniszczyłby cię paradoks.

Alfred kiwa powoli głową, rozważając tę sytuację. Tego nie podejrzewał. Rozwiązanie wszystkich problemów. Przez myśl przemyka mu, że być może kiedyś powie Doktorowi, jakim beznadziejnym towarzyszem się okazał, ale jeśli to zrobi, to tylko dlatego, że chce, a nie dlatego, że musi, bo tak byłoby właściwie.

- Daj mi się tylko pożegnać z rodzicami – mówi i uśmiecha się przy tym. Doktor natomiast wytrzeszcza oczy.

- Alfred, rozumiesz, co powiedziałem? Byłbyś tu uwięziony do końca życia! Nigdy już nie mógłbyś stąd wyjść!

Alfred nie przestaje się uśmiechać, kiedy Doktor tłumaczy to wszystko po raz drugi, a kiedy nie może już go słuchać, po prostu przyciąga go do siebie i całuje, równocześnie myśląc, że to naprawdę, naprawdę jest mężczyzna jego życia i że ostatecznie wszystko kończy się dobrze, tak jak kończyło się w książce jego taty. Może dlatego nikt jej nie czytał.

- Doktorze. Mam trzydzieści sześć lat i przeżyłem na Ziemi już wszystko, co chciałem. Czekałem na ciebie. Kocham Tardis, wiesz? Masz w niej cały świat. I bibliotekę. Zamierzam przeczytać wszystkie książki, więc nigdzie się stąd nie ruszę. Potrzebujesz towarzystwa. Wystarczy ci towarzystwo paradoksu?

Jedyne, czego Alfred może żałować, to że nie zobaczy już więcej żadnych gwiazd ani planet. Ale przecież widzi je przez sufit sypialni i zobaczy je wszystkie w książkach.

Doktor gryzie wargę, ale nie udaje mu się powstrzymać uśmiechu, bo ten pomysł i ten mężczyzna są szaleni, ale Doktor też jest przecież szalony, a oni właśnie siedzą w policyjnej budce większej w środku, a mniejszej na zewnątrz, więc w zasadzie nie ma żadnych przeciwwskazań, żeby się uśmiechać. Nawet Tardis mruczy jakoś przyjaźniej, a jej opowieści o gwiazdach trwają nieprzerwanie wokół nich. I nawet jeśli Doktor wie, że Alfred w końcu odejdzie, to przecież to samo zawsze wiedział Jack, i to samo wiedział Ianto, i może chodzi tylko o to, że zazwyczaj w historiach przyjaciół Doktora nie ma końca, że oni zawsze odchodzą zanim następuje koniec.

- Niech ci będzie – stwierdza.

* * *

Alfred żegna się z rodzicami i z siostrą i to jest pożegnanie pełne wzruszeń i zapewnień o miłości, ale jest też pożegnaniem _właściwym_, bo to przecież Craig i Sophie, i mała, choć dorosła już przecież Sarah, jego siostra, rodzina największych i najwierniejszych fanów Doktora, rodzina dorosłego syna, który osiągnął sukces i nawet jeśli popełnił w życiu błędy, to wrócił i przeprosił, i nigdy nie przestał kochać, a dawno temu, tuż po powrocie i tuż po słowie „przepraszam" powiedział też:

- Dziękuję wam za to wszystko.

Bo za takie rzeczy, za opowieści o Doktorze, za wiarę, że wszystko jest możliwe, za miłość, za to wszystko właśnie się dziękuje.

I chociaż po policzkach Alfreda spływają łzy, to uśmiecha się przy tym, dziękuje rodzicom za wszystko, za to, że pozwalają mu odejść, że cieszą się i życzą mu szczęścia, a Doktorowi powodzenia, i Sophie – mama – mówi, że to właśnie właściwe, że jest dumna, że Alfred robi to wszystko nie tylko dlatego, że kocha Doktora, ale dlatego, że ratuje przyjaciela.

Doktor tylko patrzy i po raz kolejny żegna się w myślach z tymi wszystkimi, których stracił, i po raz kolejny ma nadzieję, że tym razem wszystko ułoży się tak, jak powinno, i że ta jedna historia skończy się tam, gdzie powinna, na końcu, nie w środku.

Potem jest ten gorszy czas, ten napełniający Alfreda dreszczem, kiedy Doktor wychodzi, a Alfred zostaje w Tardis i nie wie, co się dzieje, i nic nie może zrobić. Już za każdym razem będzie czuł się przy tym źle, ale przecież zawsze będzie wierzył w Doktora i nigdy, przenigdy nie zacznie w niego wątpić. Wystarczy mu, że zrobił to już raz, dawno temu, i pamięta, że było to najgorsze, co go kiedykolwiek spotkało.

A potem Doktor, który przy pożegnaniu z Owensami i później, w trakcie szaleńczego lotu na ratunek jednemu małemu archiwiście, nie odezwał się ani słowem, w końcu wraca. A kiedy jest już po wszystkim, kocha się z Alfredem Owensem – Stormageddonem – Alfiem, Tardis mruczy swoje opowieści o gwiazdach, a kosmos trwa nieporuszony. A potem w ciemności, obok najważniejszego mężczyzny swojego życia, Alfred, który jest stworzony do uśmiechania się, uśmiecha się i nic nigdy nie było bardziej _właściwe._


End file.
